Give Five
''' '''is a song from Series 5, of 2003. The song was also re-recorded in 2008 by the British cast. The Give Five song also premiere as the 3rd Song of Hi-5 House Series 2 (Series 15) Lyrics Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! Mother, father, sister, brother, Aunts and incles, cousins too Nan and pop and all your friends They're your family too And you know they love you. Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! We stick together, we're a family (Nathan, Charli, Tim, Kellie, Kathleen) (Luke, Cat, Chris, Emma, Jenny) TOUR: (Stevie, Lauren, Tim, Casey, Fely) (Tanika, Stevie, Dayen, Ainsley, Mary) We're the Hi-5 family, we're a winning team We're a Family too And you know we love you. Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! Five to the side Five to the front Feel Alive Now turn with a jump! Five to the side Five to the front Feel Alive Now turn with a jump! One, two, three, four One, two, three, four One, two, three, four, Hi-5! Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! Give five! Hi-5! Hi-5! Spanish Lyrics COMING SOON Portuguese Lyrics Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Pra mamãe e pro papai Pra vovó e pro vovô Desejamos com carinho Pra vocês também! O nosso imenso amor! Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Estamos juntos, vai ser sempre assim (Nathan, Charli, Tim, Kellie, Kathleen) (Luke, Cat, Chris, Emma, Jenny) TOUR: (Stevie, Lauren, Tim, Casey, Fely) (Tanika, Stevie, Dayen, Ainsley, Mary) Nossa equipe é unida, vai ser sempre assim Pelo seu calor, eu sinto o seu amor! Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Fique de lado! Fique de frente! Agitando! Eu pulo girando! Fique de lado! Fique de frente! Agitando! Eu pulo girando! Um... dois... três... quatro... Um, dois, três, quatro Um, dois, três, quatro, Hi-5! Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Hi-5! Hi-5! Hi-5! Trivia * In the Latin impersonator version of Surprise Party Tour, Give five was not included due to not display Series 5 or UK Series, and was replaced by Five Senses. * In Hi-5 House, the costumes are from Backyard Adventurers. * In the Playtime Tour, verse 2 is omitted. Gallery ;Original Cast 2003 Opening_Give_Five.png Kathleen_Give_Five.png Kellie_Give_Five.png Charli_Give_Five.png Tim_Give_Five.png Nathan_Give_Five.png Hi-5_Give_Five_8.png Hi-5_Give_Five_7.png Hi-5_Give_Five_9.png Hi-5_Give_Five_6.png Hi-5_Give_Five_5.png Hi-5_Give_Five_4.png Hi-5_Give_Five_3.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2.png Hi-5_Give_Five.png ;UK Cast 2008/ Hi-5 UK Family intro.png Give Five UK.jpg GF Cat.jpg GF Emma.jpg GF Luke.jpg GF Jenny.jpg GF Chris.jpg Give Five UK OFF.png ;Hi-5 House Cast 2014 Tanika Give Five.png Stevie Give Five.png Dayen Give Five.png Ainsley Give Five.png Mary Give Five.png S15 Give Five (15).png S15 Give Five (16).png Category:2003 Category:Series 5 Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Remake songs Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Hi-5 House Category:Hi-5 song Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Hi-5 franchise Category:Series 15 Category:Songs of the week